


Next In Line

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Comeplay, Crying, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drabble, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Fingerfucking, First Time, Het, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers





	1. Chapter 1

"She's only a fifth year." Bill took a drag off Charlie's cigarette. "We always said that until they'd taken their OWLs, we wouldn't touch 'em."

Taking the fag back, Charlie inhaled deeply then blew out a long stream of smoke. "Rules are made to be broken."

"She is wise for her age," Bill said thoughtfully. 

"She didn't get that from Ron." Charlie chuckled.

"And she's developing early. Have you seen her tits?" Bill whistled softly.

Charlie dropped the cigarette to the ground, stamping it out with his boot. "Lily won't be nearly so blessed if she takes after Gin."

"But she'll be an absolute slut." Bill snorted. "We might not even have to drug her for a fuck."

"You make a good point." Charlie reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out their very special potion, dangling it in front of Bill. "So, Rose? Yeah?"

"She's up in Gin's old room." Bill smiled ferally. "It'll be just like old times."

"I want her arse," Charlie said as they climbed the stairs. 

"That's a first," Bill said drily. 

"Wanker."

"Not tonight," Bill murmured and turned the handle as Charlie cast the Silencing Charm and locked the door behind them.


	2. Trial Run

Bill rubbed his face between Rose's tits, the scruff of his unshaven face turning her pale skin pink. They were just as lovely as he'd imagined. Two perfect melons ripe for the picking.

Her head lolled back against Charlie's shoulder, incoherent moans spilling from her lips.

"Feel good?" Bill said, snapping his hips, driving his cock into her tight cunt. 

"What do you think?" he asked in reply. Charlie had his hands on her hips, thrusting up into her arse. He could feel Bills's cock on the other side of the thin space separating them and redoubled his efforts.

"Two can play at that game," Bill said wickedly.

They alternated—in, out, in, out—each taking turns grabbing her tits, plucking the rosy nipples until they were hard and tight.

"I want to come on her face," Bill said.

"I want to watch." Charlie grinned. "I've got a great view."

Bill slipped out of her and shifted so he was standing in front of Rose. 

"Rose," Charlie murmured in her ear. "Rosie Posey."

Her eyelids fluttered open but she was too far gone to reply.

"Maybe a smaller dose next time," Bill said as he started stroking his cock about a foot from her face. "It's more interesting when they can participate."

"Maybe we can fuck her again. I bet she's a screamer." Charlie tugged her chin and opened her mouth just as the first drops of come burst from Bill's cock. 

"Fuck." Bill splattered both Rose and Charlie, as his cheek was pressed to hers, with come.

"Drink up, baby girl," Charlie murmured. Bill's come dripped down onto his fingers as it ran down Rose's chin and onto her chest. 

Charlie sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, grinning unrepentantly at Bill, before he grabbed her hips again and started slamming into her arse over and over.

"Fill her up, Charlie," Bill said as he finger-fucked her.

Charlie closed his eyes and roared, his cock throbbing as he came hard inside her. Charlie lay back, panting, his cock slowly slipping out.

Bill disappeared from view but Charlie knew his brother well enough to know what he was doing.

"Taste good?" Charlie asked.

Bill lifted his head and licked his lips. "As always."

He went back to cleaning Charlie's come from Rose's hole while Charlie drew his fingers through the cooling mess on her chest, teasing her nipples with come-covered fingers.


	3. The Beginning

"Have your eye on Harry, do you?" 

Ginny folded her copy of the _Prophet_ it half and shoved it under her bed. 

"It's all right, Gin." Charlie chuckled as he closed the door. "He is fit. And famous. And a very wealthy man, from what I understand."

"I don't care about money," she said hotly, face blushing bright pink.

"But you do want him," Bill said sitting down beside her on the bed. "And we can help."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Fred and George tried to sell me a love potion."

Bill shook his head. "Nothing like that. This is on the up and up."

"Come up to my room tonight," Charlie said, with a wink. "When you make your move on Harry, he won't be able to resist your charms."

"Guaranteed," Bill added.

~~^^^~~

Bill held Ginny's nose while Charlie forced his cock as far down her throat as it could go.

"Hold you breath a little longer, Gin," Bill said softly, his cock hardening as he watched the tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Fuck, she's a natural," Charlie said, gasping, his fingers tight in her hair. 

Bill let her go and Ginny pulled back, spit streaming out of her mouth and down her chin as she tried to catch her breath. 

"I didn't say you should stop," Bill said, pushing her back on to Charlie's prick again. "What would Harry think if you gave up so easily? Don't you really want him?"

Charlie shared a smirk with Bill and then clutched Ginny's head, fucking her face, ignoring the gagging and choking sounds she made. 

Bill heard them, though, and couldn't wait to take another turn.

When Charlie moaned low in his throat and his thighs began to tremble, Bill said to Ginny, "Better swallow it this time."


	4. Two for the Price of One

"Shh, Gin," Charlie said, rubbing circles on her back as he ever-so-slowly pushed his thick cock into her arse. "It'll hurt less if stop crying and relax."

She felt so good around him—slick, hot, and tight. With Bill's cock in her cunt, it was doubly hard to maintain control.

When she heaved a sob, Bill pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. "We've got you, baby." He rolled his hips, thrusting up and smiling at Charlie over her shoulder.

"Is everything a competition with you?" Charlie found his rhythm and plunged deep into Ginny's impossibly tight hole.

"You know it is."

Fingers digging into her hips, Charlie said breathlessly, "I won't come first." 

"We'll see about that," Bill replied. 

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek to give himself something to focus on besides the pleasure building in his balls. 

After a particularly hard thrust, Ginny cried out, hands tightening in the sheets beside Bill, and Bill moaned. 

"Louder, baby," Bill said into her ear. "Charlie can't hear you." He reached down and spread her arsecheeks wide so Charlie had the perfect view of his cock every time it disappeared inside her.

"Bastard," Charlie murmured, knowing that he couldn't last much longer. He focused on her whimpers, the sound of his balls slapping against her, the feel of Bill's cock throbbing....

"Fuck!" Charlie shouted as he came, pumping come into Ginny's hole, his thighs burning as he struggled to stay standing.

He eased out gently, watching as Bill began fucking her harder, Charlie's come trickling out of her arse with every upward thrust.

He couldn't keep himself from reaching out and pushing the come back into her hole with his fingers, nearly stroking Bill's cock in the process.

"Fuck, yeah, Charlie," Bill said, fucking her harder and faster. 

Charlie grinned and rubbed inside Ginny's arse, fingers firm against Bill's cock in her cunt. 

With a guttural cry, Bill thrust up, his balls tight as he emptied them into her. His cock slipped out, making a wet, squelching sound.

"Great view down here," Charlie said, admiring the spunk leaking out of both of Ginny's tender, pink holes. 

Bill laughed. "Don't tell me you're hard again."

Charlie moved his fingers to her cunt, his thumb pressed to her arsehole. "She looks so good with your come in her, can't rightly help it."

"No, I don't suppose you can," Bill said with a put upon sigh. "One more time, then."

Ginny moaned and they both chuckled. 

"I'll be good to you, Gin," Charlie said, lining his cock up with her cunt and thrusting.


	5. Gift Unwrapped

"It's Uncle Charlie's birthday, Victoire," Bill said softly. "Daddy promised him a special present."

Charlie snickered. "You're terrible."

Bill grinned and pulled back the duvet, revealing Victoire's slim body. She had on a worn T-shirt and thong-style knickers that left nothing to the imagination.

"Bottom just like her mum," Bill said, caressing the curve of her round arse and squeezing lightly.

"Roll her over," Charlie said, getting impatient. "I want to come on her tits."

Bill turned her gently, not wanting to wake her, then pushed her shirt up to her neck, revealing her pert breasts. "Also, like her mum, sadly."

"Oh, I like them." Charlie took a nipple between his fingertips, teasing it until it was hard and tight.

"Go on then." 

Charlie looked over at Bill, who had reached into his trousers, pulled out his cock, and was stroking himself.

With a nod, Charlie pushed his jeans and pants down, stepping out of them, before straddling Victoire's torso. He rubbed his prick between her tits, plucking at each of her nipples as he thrust his hips.

"Are you sure I can't fuck her?" he asked.

"Have your own if you want preferential treatment," Bill said dryly. "Maybe once she's seventeen I'll let you. Being of age and all."

"Now he's a stickler for the rules," Charlie muttered. He spit right in the centre of her chest to add more lubrication to the trails of precome his cock was leaving on her sleep-warm skin.

He wanted to bury his fingers in her strawberry curls and shove his cock down her throat, watch her eyes fill with tears as she tried to swallow around him.

"Getting close..." He took himself in hand and started wanking. 

"That's it, Charlie," Bill said, now standing beside the bed, his cock out and aiming for the same spot. "Paint my girl with your come."

"Fuck." Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, chasing his orgasm until he couldn't hold back a moment longer, his prick jumping in his hand as he pointed toward her tits, his come mixing with Bill's and running down her side. 

"Next time," Charlie said breathlessly, "I want to come on her sweet little hole."

"If you can't have her cunt, you'll take whatever you can get, won't you?" Bill laughed. 

Charlie ran his finger through the pool of come on her chest and traced her lower lip with it. "Hell, yes."


	6. On the Side

"Fuck, she has an incredible mouth," Charlie said, pistoning his hips.

"Arse isn't bad either." Bill ran his hand over the bare skin in front of him, giving it another slap for good measure.

There was a stifled cry and Bill's cock was squeezed tight, pleasure rolling over him. 

"I think she likes that." 

Bill leaned down, slowing in his movements, and whispered, "Percy won't spank you, will he, Audrey? I bet he won't even fuck your tiny little hole." 

"That's why you keep coming back to us," Charlie said, thrusting into her mouth, making her moan.

"Just wait till—" Charlie started but Bill shot him a look, cutting him off before he could reveal too much. It wouldn't do to let her know they had their sights on Molly and Lucy.

When the time was right, of course. 

At the age the girls were now, Bill was perfectly happy to play loving uncle, letting them wiggle on his lap to their hearts' content. 

But soon, very soon, he'd take them in turn, slide his cock past full pouty lips, tighten his fingers around the soft, delicate skin of the neck...

"Fuck!" he cried out, pumping his seed into his sister-in-law's arse.

Bill exhaled, body trembling as he recovered. He was still half-hard and pushed tentatively back in, feeling his cock firming up again. 

"Looks like I'm having another go," he said across her back to Charlie. "Want her cunt?"

Charlie looked down, watched his prick disappear into her mouth one last time before pulling out.

"You're not going to get pregnant, are you?"

Audrey shook her head. "We took care of that, after the girls."

"Good." 

Staying inside her, Bill wrapped his arms around her middle, straightening her upper body. She let her head fall back against his shoulder, while Charlie positioned himself between her legs.

Bill bit back a groan as he felt Charlie's cock push inside her, hot and hard on the other side of the thin wall that separated them.

"God, you feel so good," Charlie said. "I'd forgot how nice fanny could be. Wet and warm." He sighed and closed his eyes, Bill watching and steadily increasing his movements to match Charlie's. 

He gripped one of Audrey's tits and she arched her back, all three of them moaning in unison. 

"Percy has no idea what he's missing," Bill said as his fingertips teased a nipple.


End file.
